


Sherlock's Quotes - Season 2

by ellanather



Series: Sherlock's Quotes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Quote, prezi, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellanather/pseuds/ellanather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is quotes from BBC Sherlock Season 2, I tried to make them attractive !<br/>Hope you like it !<br/>Click on the image to get to the animation !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Quotes - Season 2

  
[ ](http://prezi.com/ige7isph4p9q/sherlocks-quotes-2/)

 

I hope you like it : click ! ♥


End file.
